


Ten Minutes

by jamtoday



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtoday/pseuds/jamtoday





	Ten Minutes

Rough

Hands everywhere, gripping and grabbing and squeezing. Lips bruised from frantic kisses. Shoved against a wall, a doorframe. A thigh between legs, pressing and rubbing until eyes close and arms tighten and a groan stifled with a bite on a shoulder.

Soft

Long and lonely days, comforted by fingers twisting in a curly head, soothed by feeling the contrast of rough and soft as a hand strokes a light beard. Legs tangled together on the bed. A hundred kisses and deep breaths, memorizing the scent of soap and skin to carry them until the next time.

Not enough

One eye on the clock, but it hasn't happened yet and its time to part and they hope nobody notices the quick breaths and glassy eyes and flushed cheeks and...

More than enough

It takes less than a minute, then when breathing calms down a sheepish smile and: "I was thinking about it all day, I just...wanted it so bad."

Fearful

Nervous eyes always on the kitchen door, breaking off kisses to look behind and check, always checking, pushing Ander out before their time is up, "I'm sorry, I can't, I can't."

Easy

Luxurious kisses, long and slow, sighing, hands caressing, heads pressed together, swaying almost dancing.

Your Turn

Looking down at dark brown curls and who would think a rich preppie from the suburbs and the star athlete and everyone's dreamboat babyface angel on his knees for a scruffy grocer's son from the wrong side of town and oh fuck...

Now Your Turn

He smothers his own face with a pillow, muffling his voice as it hits him and his toes go numb and how is it always this good oh god...

Absent

Watching out the window after Dad leaves, looking for someone who isn't there. Heart sinks. Can't eat dinner. Long night, no sleep.

Absent, II

Waiting for Mr. Sanaa to leave, but he doesn't leave. A long ride home, with heavy legs. Can't eat dinner. Long night, no sleep.


End file.
